1 The Memory in the Amnesia
by Interest Me
Summary: What happens when Dr. Brennan suffers amnesia, and can't remember why she shouldn't romantically pursue Booth? An uncomfortable Booth must practice many defensive maneuvers. Will she regain her memory before Booth loses his self control?
1. Chapter 1

The Memory in the Amnesia

Chapter One

Susan H

Headlights illuminated a woman staggering along the double yellow lines. She wiped blood from her face and smeared it on her skirt. Officer Peyton flicked on his flashers, and the woman collapsed. He called for an ambulance.

***

Booth grabbed his phone after the first ring.

"Booth "

"Seeley Booth? This is City Hospital"

"Parker? Is Parker okay?" Booth jumped out of bed and focused on the clock; 4:12am.

"Mr. Booth, Temperance Brennan is here in the emergency room. Your name is listed as an emergency contact."

Booth jammed on yesterday's jeans and yanked open his dresser drawer.

"Bones? What's wrong with Bones?" Booth grabbed a fresh shirt from the drawer.

"No sir, she doesn't seem to have any broken bones, but the doctor requests that you come in." the voice answered.

"I'll be there in 20 minutes." Booth grabbed socks without looking, and shoved his feet into a pair with yellow and red checks. He was still shoving his feet into his shoes as he marched out the door.

Fifteen minutes later Booth stood in the emergency room waiting for the doctor. He retied his shoes, and paced the hallway.

"Mr. Booth?" A man in a white coat approached Booth with his hand extended."

"Yes, I'm Agent Booth. Are you the doctor? What happened? Can I see Bones? I mean Temperance Brennan?"

"Ah, Agent Booth, I'm sorry. Yes, I am Dr. Wang." He grasped Booth's hand quickly and released. "What is your relation to Temperance Brennan?"

"She's my partner. I'm a special agent with the FBI, and she is a forensic anthropologist. We investigate homicides. What happened?"

"The police found her collapsed in the street, bloody and confused. She suffered a bang on her forehead, but so far, tests haven't shown any serious damage. Judging from the defensive marks on her hands, we believe she was attacked."

"I don't understand. Can't she just tell you what happened? Is she conscious?"

"She's conscious. We have more tests to conduct, but we haven't found any serious physical injury. Agent Booth, I believe she suffers from amnesia caused by emotional trauma. She doesn't recognize her own name, but your name and number were in her wallet. What do you know of her medical history? Has she ever lost her memory, or experienced bouts of confusion?"

"Bones? No! She's extremely healthy. If she's banged up, the other guy is in worse shape. She's trained in 3 types of martial arts, she's trekked through Tibet…Wait. Um, about 3 years ago, in New Orleans, she did lose an entire day "

The doctor scribbled in a medical chart. "What happened in New Orleans?" he asked.

"She was identifying bodies after the hurricane, and she witnessed a doctor skinned alive and nailed to a wall. We all just thought the memory loss was some kind of voodoo mojo…She found this gris-gris bag on her bed. A voodoo believer told us it was a spell to make her forget. " The doctor's expression cut Booth off.

"Well, I mean, we didn't really believe it was voodoo." Booth said.

"Was there a tox screen?" Wang asked

"It was negative." Booth answered.

Dr. Wang wrote in the chart and nodded. "Okay, so she forgot a full day after a traumatic experience. Did she ever regain the memory?"

"No."

"Did she ever find out the reason for the black out? Did she go to a neurologist or a psychiatrist?"

"Um, no. She just brushed it off. We all did."

The puzzled look on the doctor's face spread to Booth's face. "I don't know why she didn't follow up with it."

The doctor's pen scratched faster in the chart.

"Okay. We have scheduled tests for later this morning. I strongly recommend she follow up with this until it is properly diagnosed. You are prepared now that she may not recognize you?" the doctor asked.

Brennan lay with her eyes closed. Booth winced at the bruise on her forehead, but smiled at the bruises on her knuckles.

"Temperance?" Dr. Wang said.

Brennan opened her eyes.

"Temperance, this is Special Agent Booth with the FBI. You are his partner."

"I'm an FBI agent?" She asked.

Booth smiled, "No, Bones. You're a forensic anthropologist, but you work with me on homicide cases."

"Bones?" she asked.

"I'm sorry, Temperance. I call you Bones because you spend so much time looking at skeletons and finding clues in bones."

"Hmm Bones. I like it! So I study bones? Human bones?"

"Yes, usually human bones. You love it."

"That doesn't sound like me at all."

"Temperance, do you recognize Seeley Booth? Do you think you know him?" The doctor asked.

Brennan stared at Booths face in typical Bone's fashion.

"No, I don't remember him, but I feel like I know him. It's hard to explain. I think I know things about you Seeley, but I don't know why or how."

"Tell me something you know about me."

"I feel protected. I am comfortable, like, I've always known you." She closed her eyes a moment, "Oh, and you like pie".

"Yes, I do like pie" Booth smiled. "Do you like pie?"

"I don't know. I don't think it matters either way. I should try some and see."

"Temperance, we can release you this afternoon, if you feel comfortable with Agent Booth making the arrangements. I am sure he will call your family, and close friends. Agent Booth, can you take care of that?" The doctor asked.

"Of course. Her best friend, Angela is vacationing in Jamaica, but I can call her brother and father. I'll make sure she's cared for. Bones, what's wrong?" Brennan was pale and shaking.

"No, don't call my family. Please don't call my family." Tears ran down her face.

"Bones, hey, no, I won't. It's okay." He sat beside her and she hugged him. He held her until she quit shaking.

"Everything will be okay. You are in total control of this situation," He murmured to her. She let go, and he held her chin affectionately in his thumb and forefinger.

"Are you okay now?"

"I'm drowsy."

Booth saw that a nurse had just injected something into her IV and suspected that was the cause of her drowsiness.

"Okay, you rest. I will put my phone number here on your bed stand, and you call anytime. I'll be back to take you home. Do you have your keys?"

Brennan was already sleeping. Booth saw a police officer talking to the doctor. He approached the two men and extended his hand.

"I'm Agent Booth with the FBI. Are you the officer who found Dr. Brennan?"

They shook hands,

"Yes, I'm Sergeant Peyton. I was just asking the doctor if she remembered anything. He told me Dr. Brennan is your partner. We found her car."

"Where?"

"At a mailbox. I'll give you a copy of my report. We believe it's the place she was originally attacked. She's your partner. I know you'll want all the info. The car was still running, all the doors were open, and the radio was on."

"How about physical evidence?" Booth asked.

"The car was towed and is being treated as a crime scene. We scraped a lot of tissue from under her nails when she first came in. We're looking for a DNA match. Dr. Brennan also brought in a lot of blood that wasn't hers, and I found a tooth near the mailbox."

"Dr. Brennan works with a team at the Jeffersonian, can they get samples too?" Booth asked.

"I'm sure we can work something out." The sergeant answered.

"I really appreciate this. I'm not used to so much cooperation"

"Hey, she's your partner. If it was my partner, I wouldn't worry about jurisdiction."

He handed Booth a folder. "Here is a copy of what I have so far."

***

At 7:00 that morning, Booth looked up from the folder and called Cam.

"Dr. Saroyon" Cam answered.

"Cam, it's Booth. Bones is in the hospital. She was attacked at 2 this morning."

"Booth, how is she?"

"Physically, she is bruised. Judging from her injuries, I'd say the attacker is pretty banged up."

Cam laughed, and Booth imagined her long blink that accompanied this laugh.

"She has amnesia Cam. They are running more tests, and she has some upcoming appointments, but they don't think it's physical. The doctors think it's trauma induced."

"How is the investigation going?"

"The local police are cooperating with me. The sergeant is keeping me updated and has agreed to send some tissue samples to you for DNA testing. I've been searching the FBI database, and I think I found something."

"So, this wasn't the first time this guy has attacked?"

"It looks serial. I'm waiting for the agent on the case to get in. I'll fill you in when I know more."

"I will get hold of Angela. Brennan will need her. Are you going to call her family?"

"Yeah well, that's the thing. She freaked out when I mentioned them, but doesn't know why. I think I'll just hold up on calling them."

"Okay. When is she being released?"

"Sometime this afternoon, which reminds me, they need to keep her clothes for the investigation. She's going to need something to wear, and you know, girlie things. "

"I'll pack her a bag Seeley"

"Thanks Camille. I've got to go. Bones is calling on the other line."

He clicked his flash button.

"Booth"

"Seeley?" Brennan said.

"Hi Bones, how are you feeling?"

"I'm still a bit drowsy. I don't have any clothes to wear today."

"I got it covered Bones. Cam, your boss, is going to pack a bag for you"

"I have keys in my purse. I think I have about 100. Why do I need so many keys?"

"That, Bones, is the million dollar question."

"I don't know which one is to my place, but you can take them. Where do I live?"

"You live in a condo not far from here. I'll stop by and get your keys. I just need to finish up a few things here first."

"Good. I'd like to see a familiar face." Brennan hung up.

Booth leaned back in his chair and pressed his knuckle to his lips. He picked up a ball and started squeezing it. "This guy is gonna pay" he said out loud.

He picked up his phone and dialed.

"Agent Foster, this is Agent Booth. I think I have some information on a case you've been working. A possible serial killer. I have a live victim for you. Call me when you get in."

His phone beeped so he clicked his flash button.

"Hi Bones" he said

"Hi Seeley. I, um, how are you?"

"I'm doing good. Sounds like you are waking up. How's your head?"

"It aches. My hands are bruised, but they don't hurt Weird huh?"

"Yeah, weird. I'm glad! You got those bruises by fighting."

"Yeah, they said. Well, okay, I just wondered how you were. I know you've been up because of me."

"Bones, I'll be there in less than half an hour. I'll keep you company."

Brennan let out a sigh, "Thank you Seeley. I just, I guess I need someone here."

"I know Bones. I'm there for you." Brennan hung up.

When Booth walked into her room, Brennan was watching TV with her head tilted and brow drawn. Booth walked over, and impulsively kissed the bruise on her forehead.

"You look confused," he said as he sat in a chair.

Brennan didn't look at him but pointed at the screen instead.

"I am confused. I don't think I understand this show. The man with the pointy hair seems to be a vampire, but he helps people and kills vampires. It's very confusing."

Booth looked at the TV.

"Well, I think that's the premise of the show. He is a vampire that used to be evil, and then he got his soul returned to him, and he feels guilty for all the wicked things he did. He's working for redemption now."

"Oh, like you."

"Why do you say that?"

"I don't know. It just came out. It's something I know, or believe, but I don't know why," Brennan said. "Oh, look, here comes the white haired guy. I like him. He doesn't seem to feel bad about anything, and his accent is so sexy. Who would think hair like that could look so good," Brennan smiled.

"Yeah, well, the hair and the accent are fakes," Booth answered, "That actor was born and reared in California with brown curly hair."

Brennan laughed.

"What's so funny?" Booth asked.

"Well, you. You sounded almost jealous of a white haired vampire." Brennan giggled again.

Booth smiled, "Give me the remote control lady. I'm not comfortable with you in the driver's seat."

Brennan held the remote away from him.

"But I'm an excellent driver." She said and started flicking through the channels. Booth held her hand and leaned his head back and rested his eyes. A hand on his face woke him.

"Looking a little scruffy there Booth", Cam said.

Booth looked at Brennan: she was sleeping. "Yeah," he whispered, "I need a shower and a shave."

Brennan stirred and opened her eyes. "Booth?" she said

"Hey Bones, how are you feeling?"

"My head aches a little. Who are you?" she asked Cam."

"Camille Saroyan, I'm your, boss, at the Jeffersonian."

"Cam will pack your going-home bag, Bones." Booth reminded her.

"Oh right, my keys are in the bottom drawer in my purse."

Cam pulled the purse out and handed it to Brennan. Brennan dug her keys out and handed them to Cam.

"I don't know which one is to my home."

Cam smiled at the keys and said, "Well, I have a 1 in 50 chance of getting it right the first time."

Booth forfeited his seat to Cam. "I know you don't remember, Dr. Brennan, but we all care very much for you. Your best friend, Angela, is in Jamaica, and she is working now to get a plane home. Dr. Jack Hodgins, part of the team you head, sends his good wishes. He didn't want to come with me and overwhelm you, but as soon as you feel ready, he'll visit. We won't call your family, until you approve."

"Thank you."

Cam squeezed her hand and got up to leave.

"Booth, you can pick the bag up at the lab."

"Thanks Cam."

"Bye Dr. Brennan.

Booth sat next to the bed again.

"She didn't spark any memory in me. Do we get along?"

"Well, overall, I think you do, but you both worked hard at it."

"Excuse me," a hospital worker said as she rolled a wheel chair in, "Dr. Brennan, you are scheduled for some tests this morning." She locked the wheels on the chair.

Booth stood and squeezed Brennan's hand. She pulled him down and threw her arms around his neck. Booth squeezed gently.

"It's going to be okay Bones. We'll get this all figured out."

"I know." She said but didn't let go. Booth wanted to hold her as long as she needed it, but finally had to move first to break the embrace. He pulled away and held both her hands. "You go get your tests, and get better. I'm going home to clean up. I'll be back. Okay?"

She stared in his eyes, which proved to be an embrace that Booth couldn't break. Finally she said, "Okay" and pecked him on the lips. Booth stepped back.

"Well hey, uh," He smiled at her. "I'm heading home now" he said as his thumb pointed behind him. Booth cleared his throat, he brushed his hand over the top of his head and turned and walked out.


	2. Chapter 2

The Memory in the Amnesia

Chapter Two

Susan H

After his shower, Booth opened the crime folder and his computer and studied the case. Booth jumped when his phone rang. He was unaware of how much time passed.

"Booth"

"Booth, Agent Foster here. I just listened to your message. Sorry I didn't get back to you sooner, I was at the dentist this morning. So you got a live one?"

"It's my partner Foster."

"I'm sorry about the "live one" comment. I do that to distance myself."

"Yeah, I get that. Listen, the database had a file on five women murdered during early morning hours, and left inside their cars. My partner, Temperance Brennan, was picked up by local police at 2 am confused and bloody. All of the blood was her attacker's. Her only injuries were a bump on the forehead, and," Booth laughed, "bruised knuckles. Sergeant Peyton, of the local police, found her empty car parked at a mailbox, engine running, doors open, and the radio on."

"It sounds like it could be the Twilight Killer. We know from DNA, it's a man, but we haven't been able to match it. We think he trolls the streets during the early morning hours looking for women alone doing errands. We found one woman at a Laundromat, in her car. The car was locked and blocking the Laundromat door. Another was found in her car parked in front of an ATM. One found at a dumpster, we think taking her trash out. Another found at a video store. The staff there confirmed she had dropped her rentals in the night deposit. The last one we found at the library night drop, same story as the woman at the video store. All five were strangled, and their cars were parked, turned off, and locked, and always blocking access to the task they had performed. No weapons used, no sexual assault, and no robbery. Your partner's car was running and open, maybe to indicate the job wasn't finished. It wasn't "locked up" so to speak."

"I work with a profiler who knows my partner. I'll run this past him too."

"Has she given a description?"

"No. She has complete amnesia. She doesn't remember the attack, or anything before it. The docs are working on it, but it looks like it's trauma induced. I know she'll remember, and when she does, this guy is toast."

"Alright Booth. Look, I'll contact Peyton and convince him this is FBI jurisdiction and get her case turned over to us. E-mail me anything you have, and I'll keep you updated."

"Great. I won't be in the office. I've taken some personal time to take care of Dr. Brennan. I'll check my emails, and you've got my cell."

Booth's phone rang as soon as he hung up. "Booth" he answered.

"Hi Seeley. Cam left my bag, and I'm dressed."

"Bones, good timing. I'll be there ASAP."

"Seeley, are you staying at my place?"

"Angela might be in from Jamaica this evening, maybe you'd feel more comfortable with her."

"No, I wouldn't. I don't remember her."

Booth thought about his conversation with Foster. Brennan's car was open, as if the case wasn't "locked up". He believed Brennan may still be in danger.

"Okay Bones, just give me a few extra minutes to pack a bag."

"Thank you." Brennan exhaled. "The doctors gave me medicine for anxiety, but I still have a lot."

"I'll watch out for you Bones. We'll get through this. Remember, you're in control. Right?"

"Right," Brennan answered and hung up.

Brennan was sitting in a wheelchair holding her purse and bag when Booth arrived.

"Well look at you. Rearing to go." Booth said

"Yes I am. They filled my prescription at the hospital pharmacy, so I'm ready"

A young aid entered the room, "Hello Dr. Brennan. Are you all set?"

"Yes, I have my prescription, and my going home instructions."

"Good", she turned to Booth. "Sir, you can bring your car to the main entrance, and we'll meet you there."

By the time Booth pulled up to the curb, they were waiting for him. He jumped out and opened the passenger door, and grabbed Brennan's bags. The aid locked the wheels and helped her up. Brennan pressed a palm to her forehead and closed her eyes.

"Whoa."

"Bones, are you okay?"

"I feel woozy."

Booth looked at the aid. "The nurse did warn her that the medicine could make her feel dizzy. That and the bump on her head."

"Is she okay to go home?"

"The doctor said as long as she doesn't have vision problems, or nausea, or other symptoms listed on her going-home form, she should be okay. You can always call us with questions."

"Well then, I can help here." He scooped Brennan up, put her in the SUV, and fastened her seatbelt.

"That should do it" he said to her.

The aid waved as they pulled away.

At Brennan's apartment, Booth opened her door and helped her out. She held onto his left arm, and Booth slung all the bags over his right arm. As Booth started testing keys, Brennan looped both arms around his neck and laid her head on his shoulder.

"Are you okay, are you dizzy again?"

"Just a little bit." She said, and nuzzled his neck with her nose.

"You smell so good Seeley."

Booth shrugged away the shivers and searched harder for the correct key, but Brennan was moving her face to his throat.

"mmmmmm"

"Um Bones, you are making it difficult for me to get the door open."

He dropped the bags and worked faster. By that time, Brennan had moved to the back of his neck and inhaled. And then she exhaled. Booth closed his eyes. She came around the front again, and tugged his shirt away from his chest with her chin, and slipped her face in and just took in his scent.

"Bones," Booths voice cracked, "I don't think you should do that."

She looked up into his face, "Why not? What cologne do you wear? It's intoxicating."

He gently pushed her against the wall to help her keep her balance.

"You stay right there while I find the key in this mess." Brennan slid down the wall until she was sitting on the floor. The door finally opened.

"Got it!" Booth threw the bags inside and looked down at Brennan. Her eyes were closed.

"Bones?"

She opened her eyes.

"Do you need a hand up?"

She closed her eyes again and slowly nodded her head.

"Okay, here we go," he bent down, slipped his hands under her arms and pulled her to a standing position. She put her arms around his neck again, and Booth backed her into the apartment. Once the door was closed, Brennan started kissing Booth's neck and ear.

Booth tried to pry her hands away from his neck, "Bones no. Please stop."

She pulled away. "What's wrong?"

"We don't do this. We are partners: that's all."

"Well, that's not what it felt like to me!"

"Yeah, well, if you had your memory you would have said that was an involuntary reaction to certain chemicals or hormones or something being released in response to certain stimuli. We shouldn't read too much into it."

"Really?" Brennan answered with a confused look on her face. "I would have said that?

"Yes, really, but it would have sounded more, well, French."

"I need to work on my pillow talk."

"Okay, enough talk about pillows and hormones and intoxicating colognes. You don't look good, you should sit." He led her by the elbow to the couch.

"I have to make some calls and check my e-mail. Do you need anything?"

"Where's the TV?"

"You don't have one. You mostly listen to music and read."

"Do I have a computer?"

"Yeah, let me bring you your laptop."

A few minutes later, Brennan was settled in and Booth was set up at the kitchen table. He dialed his phone.

"Dr. Sweets" Sweets answered

"Sweets, it's Booth. Did you get my e-mail?"

"Agent Booth, how is Dr, Brennan?"

"She's home, I'm here with her. She wants me to stay tonight."

"I think that's a good idea. I looked over the file, and I believe she is in danger. The Twilight Killer may want to finish this job."

"I'll assign two agents to be available 24 hours."

"And, you will be there with her too?"

"Yes, she requested it. Her anxiety is way out there. I've told her she was in control, and could make all the decisions."

"Good. After what she's been through, you are giving her power. Has she remembered anything?"

"No. Well, it's strange. She knows things about me, but says she doesn't really remember. She just knows. She's not acting like herself."

"It's to be expected. She has no memory on which to base her behavior. She is probably acting only on the new things she's learned. Everything else is instinctual."

"Yeah, but Sweets" Booth whispered loudly, "She's kind of hitting on me. I mean, she acts like she thinks we're a couple."

Sweets laughed, "Well Agent Booth, I'm sure she is picking up on that tension that you and she deny, but everyone in the world sees."

"What? Look, I need to know how to handle this. I mean, I don't want to hurt her feelings, and I don't want to take advantage of her. But Sweets, she is making this very hard. Difficult, she's making it difficult."

"Agent Booth, you just need to remain firm, in your resolve that is, but kind. You should bring her in to see me. Can you make it tomorrow at 1:00? We can start working on the memory problem. Hey, how come neither of you ever told me that she lost a whole day? That's the kind of thing a psychologist needs to know."

"When did Brennan ever care about what a psychologist needs to know? We'll be there."

"Great, let's just hope Dr. Brennan doesn't remember her disdain for psychology." The line went dead. Booth called his office and arranged for 2 agents to guard the apartment.

"Hah" Brennan yelled and clapped

"What's going on?" Booth asked and sat next to her on the couch. He looked at her computer screen.

"I have credit cards!"

"Yes, actually I consider you rich."

"Well I just ordered a 58 inch plasma screen TV, and paid for rush delivery. It should be here tomorrow morning. I also ordered cable! They will be here between 8 and noon tomorrow." Brennan smiled.

"Really? That's great Bones. I think you might get irritated when your memory comes back, but this will be great!" Booth clapped his hands and rubbed them together.

"I'm going to order dinner from Wong Fu's. What do you think?" Booth asked.

"I think I'm hungry. Do you know what I like?"

"I do. Would you like me to order for you?"

"Absolutely" Brennan smiled. "Jasper!" She squealed and jumped up. She sat down quickly, "Whoa, still dizzy."

Booth handed her a small ornamental pig. "Here ya go, do you remember him?"

"I remember that his name is Jasper, and I love him." Brennan kissed one of its ears. She cupped the pig to her chest and curled up with her head on Booth's lap. Booth slipped a throw pillow on his lap just in time. He ordered food while cradling her head.

Two hours after dinner arrived and they had eaten, Brennan slept on Booth's lap again. Booth's head was thrown backward on the couch, and his arms were stretched along the back of the couch. They both jumped when Booth's cell rang.

"Booth"

"Booth, it's Angela. I just got in. How is she?"

"Angie, it's good to hear from you." Brennan sat up and nestled against his shoulder.

"She's doing okay. Still no memory. Can you come over and help her get ready for bed. She's still having dizzy spells, and I think someone should be with her."

"I'm on my way big guy" Angela laughed and hung up.

"Well Bones, you're about to meet your best friend Angela" "MMhMM" Brennan murmured and drifted back to sleep.

***

Angela sat in the bathroom as Brennan showered.

"I can't believe you left Jamaica for me."

"Sweetie, I went to jail for you."

"What? How long?"

"Just a day. We can talk about it later. How are things going here?"

"Fine I guess. I mean, I'm here with a gorgeous, strong man who I feel a definite connection with, but he doesn't want me to touch him."

Angela laughed. "I take it you want to touch him?"

"Well look at him. He is so good to me too. I just find him irresistible."

Angela pressed the back of her hand against her smiling mouth.

"Look Sweetie, he is good to you, and extremely decent. You two weren't, well, "touching" before your memory loss. He certainly isn't going to allow something like that to happen when you can't even remember who you are."

Brennan turned off the shower; Angie handed a towel over the doors.

"Are you okay to step out? You're not dizzy or anything are you?"

"I'm fine." She stepped out and put on a robe. "Would you mind if I got dressed alone in my bedroom. I just want to think and take my time."

"Do you promise you aren't feeling dizzy?"

"I promise."

"Okay, I'll go sit with Booth."

Angie found Booth on his laptop reading a file from Agent Foster.

"So, how's it going Mr. Irresistable." She said as she sat next to him.

Booth closed his computer. "Let's just say, I've used a lot of defensive maneuvers tonight."

"Booth, you know it's natural for humans to turn to each other for comfort in traumatic times. I think that's all she's doing. It's not like she doesn't pick up on all that tension just because she doesn't remember it."

"Look, all this tension everyone likes to talk about, that's just how the outside world perceives our working relationship. We have a bond. We trust each other with our lives. We spend most of our waking hours together. Those are things that can be misread by an outsider."

"Okay, sure Booth. That's all that Brennan is picking up on." Angie rolled her eyes. "Anything new in the case?"

"No. Bones' cell phone is missing. Foster is going to send some agents to the crime scene tomorrow to search for it."

"Hey, it's a clue. Let me know how it goes."

"She's been quiet. I'm checking on her." Angela got up and knocked on Brennan's bedroom door. No Answer. She opened it and Brennan lay curled up asleep holding a small pig. Booth looked over Angie's shoulder.

"What do you think Booth? Can I head home, or do you need me here to protect you?"

"I'll have an agent walk you to your car."

After Angela left, Booth checked the windows, patio doors, and the main door. He slipped into Brennan's room and checked her windows. He lay on the couch staring at the ceiling running the case over in his head. _Where is her phone,_ he wondered, _and what is the significance._

Brennan's scream woke Booth. "No Kyle. No." she screamed.

Booth jumped up and slammed his shin on a table. Brennan was sitting up and Booth grabbed her shoulders. She punched him square in the jaw, and Booth fell to the floor.

"Ow!" he grimaced.

"Booth, Booth, is that you? I'm sorry, are you okay?"

He sat up holding his face.

"It's okay. It's not the first time. Hey, you called me Booth."

"I'm sorry, I mean Seeley."

"Who's Kyle?"

"Kyle? I don't know. Do I know any Kyles?"

Booth sat on the edge of her bed, "Sort of I guess. It's complicated, and I think it's too late to explain. You're shaking."

He opened her medicine bottle and grabbed the glass of water from her bed stand.

"Here, take this. It will calm you down, and help you sleep. You need your rest. You're getting a TV and cable in the morning."

Brennan obeyed and lay back, clinging to Jasper.

"Please stay with me. I'll be behave. I won't take advantage of you." She said and slid toward the wall.

Booth just sat and stared at her.

"I promise," she said and lifted the blankets. Booth slipped under them, and Brennan laid her head on his chest. Booth turned out the lamp and stared in the dark. He felt Brennan's breathing slow and her body relax. The medicine was helping. He thought about Kyle, and filed it in his brain as another clue.

His shin and jaw ached. His last thought before dozing was that Brennan's hair smelled fresh and fruity.


	3. Chapter 3

The Memory in the Amnesia

Chapter Three

Susan H

In the morning, Booth woke on his right side with his arm around Brennan. She lay on her right side cupping Jasper to her chest.

"Booth?" she whispered. Booth noted she called him Booth again and hoped this was a sign her memory was returning.

"Yes Temperance."

"This is the warmest, safest, most comforting spot on the entire earth. I know that we weren't like this before, but for this moment only, I don't want to be anywhere else."

"Temperance, we'll get through this. Your memory will come back. When it does, I hope you remember I did this because I care very much for you, and I want to comfort you. I hope you won't feel I took any liberties. I really want to protect the special relationship we have, and it has been 50/50. I never want to make a decision without you in your complete mind." He whispered.

She turned toward him and buried his face in his chest. They both half dosed for 10 more minutes. Booth broke the spell.

"I need to shower. You can keep resting. I'm going to make sure the apartment is secure."

"You know Booth, we do love each other."

"I know Bones, but there are many types of love. One day, you and I together will define this love."

He slipped out of bed, and checked all the windows and doors again. He said good morning to the agents posted outside the door.

"Do you two want some coffee?" he asked.

"Thank you sir, but our shift is just about up. When our replacements get here, we have breakfast plans."

"Thanks guys." He closed the door and pattered to the guest bathroom. He debated whether he should close the door. If something happened, he may not hear, but if he left it open… He decided to leave it cracked.

After showering and shaving, Booth applied some aftershave lotion. He reached for his cologne, and stopped. No need to stoke any fires he thought. The tiniest dab of gel in his hair shaped it to his standards.

Brennan was in the kitchen cooking oatmeal and defrosting strawberries. She wore her robe, but obviously had brushed her hair and teeth and washed her face.

"Good morning Booth!" she said stirring the cereal. "I hope you're hungry."

"Famished. Can I help?'

"Yes, set the table and see if we have brown sugar or honey. I saw some fresh orange juice in the fridge, and the coffee is brewing. Do you want toast?"

"That would be great."

"Okay, get out the butter and jelly too."

Booth followed her directions and said, "This feels warm and cozy. Kind of like when I was a kid." He smiled.

His comment seemed to make her sad.

"Did I have warm childhood mornings like this?"

"I'm sure you did, but it was cut short."

"Yes, I kind of felt that. Why am I afraid of my family?"

"I'm not sure Bones, but I think the name Kyle may have something to do with it. We will figure this out. Your family loves you, and as soon as you feel right again, I know they are anxious to see you. They are respecting your wishes though. I want to be honest with you. I've been giving them updates on your progress."

"Yes, I think that is the right thing to do. Do you always do the right thing Booth?"

"You know Bones, I try. It's just that sometimes that line gets blurred."

They ate in silence for a few minutes.

"I punched you last night!"

"You sound a little proud," Booth retorted.

"Well, I did knock you flat. I mean I'm sorry, but it felt good to wield that kind of power. But you said it wasn't the first time. What did you mean?"

"Oh, you're trained in three types of martial arts. You knocked me flat at my own funeral." She gave him a questioning look.

"If you don't remember soon, I'll fill you in on the details. You also you shot me in the leg, and then made me carry you on my back. That was pretty painful. My favorite memory though, is when you broke a serial killers wrist. Nice move."

Brennan laughed. "I believe you, but it just seems so unreal."

They ate. Booth helped Brennan clean up the kitchen and there was a knock on the door

"Yes?" Booth said at the door.

"Agent Booth, this is Agent Parks. We have two men out here that say they have a purchase order to deliver a television."

Booth opened the door.

"Yes, but could one of you come in and supervise?"

Brennan had slipped back into her room to dress. Booth called Foster.

"Foster here"

"Yeah Foster, it's Booth. I think I have another clue. Brennan was screaming the name Kyle in her sleep last night, and when I went to check her, she punched me flat. Do you think this guy's name could be Kyle?"

Booth heard Foster clicking computer keys.

"I don't see anything here. I'll check with the local police though. See if they have something"

"Any news on her cell phone?" Booth asked.

"Agents are still searching. We'll do our best, but the truth is she could have lost it anywhere, even before the attack."

"Yeah, that's not likely with Brennan. If it was anyone else, I'd agree."

"I'll be in touch." Foster promised

Another knock at the door.

"Agent Booth, we have the cable guy out here" yelled one of the agents

Booth opened the door. "Let him in, he can work with the delivery guys to get the set up and running."

Brennan emerged from her room dressed, with her hair pulled back and no makeup. Booth thought she looked like a child, and it made his heart ache. She looked vulnerable, and he wanted to protect her.

"Hey, TV" Brennan said.

The delivery men had finished, and the cable guy was fiddling with the remote control.

"Cable guy, that remote is mine," Brennan said and plopped down on the couch.

"This is a great set-up," the cable guy said, "I'm jealous."

"Yeah, me too," agreed Booth and sat on the couch.

"OK, Cable 101. Let me show you how to operate this thing." Cable guy announced. Booth and Brennan listened attentively as he went through the demonstration.

"Anyway, it's all in the booklet, and you can call with questions." He finished.

"Thanks!" Booth and Brennan said in tandem.

The FBI agent escorted him out. The two friends sat on the couch and watched television and fought over the remote control. At 11:30 Booth's phone rang.

"Booth" he answered.

"Booth, it's Foster. We got a guy in custody. I called Peyton, and told him about the Kyle thing. He had a guy named Lyle that an officer picked up at about 1:30 am for riding his bicycle drunk."

"Really?"

"Yeah, well the guy didn't have an ID on him, and couldn't tell the cops where he lived. They threw him in a cell to sober up some. The best part is, the guy is really banged up. He says it's from a bar fight, but he's even missing a tooth. They are shipping him over to us, and I'm going to interview him this afternoon. I already have a warrant to collect DNA, and have a look at the missing tooth in his mouth."

"I'll be at headquarters this afternoon. Can I observe?"

"Absolutely."

"Text me when you're ready. I may be in another meeting at the time."

"I'll see you this afternoon Booth" Foster hung up.

"Well Tempe, how'd you like to have lunch at The Diner. If we leave now, that should give us just the right amount of time for your 1:00 appointment with Dr. Sweets."

"Hmmm?" Brennan asked, still staring at the TV.

"Okay, I can see I'm going to have to execute some tough love here" Booth said, and grabbed the remote control and turned off the television.

"You're kind of mean."

"Yes, yes I am. Come on, get your shoes."

"You're bossy too."

"You don't know half of it Bones. Chop, Chop"

***

Booth sat in the waiting room during Brennan's appointment with Sweets. He text Sweets just before the appointment: "_Sweets, remember Bones is kind of all over me. Please address that with her. Please. I'll owe ya one." _Booth didn't like owing Sweets, but he was willing to give up one for this. As Booth waited, a text message rang his phone. _"He's here. We're ready. Foster."_

Booth met Foster outside an interrogation room. He recognized Foster, but had never worked with him.

"Is he in there?" Booth asked

"Yeah, I've had him waiting about 45 minutes. He's pretty hung-over and nervous. Just how I like them." Foster said. Booth laughed.

"It's best you wait in the observation room. I'll wear an earplug in case you want to add anything."

Booth entered the observation room. Through the glass, he could see Lyle with his elbow on the table resting his head in his hand. His hair pointed in all directions, and he sported a morning beard. His right eye puffed shut, and his lip was split and swollen. Still, under all that, Booth was shocked to see his resemblance to Russ, Brennan's brother.

"Lyle, I'm agent Foster. Would you like some coffee? Looks like you could use it."

"I don't drink FBI coffee." He said.

"I don't blame you. It's not very good."

"How does me riding my bicycle drunk become a federal crime?"

Foster sat down and stirred sugar into his coffee and opened a small container of cream. "I find the coffee is much better if you dress it up some."

"Am I here to talk about lousy coffee?"

"You can talk about anything you like Lyle. Did you win the fight?"

"What do you think?"

"I think I haven't seen the other guy yet." Foster answered and leaned back and sipped from his cup.

"It was a man, right? I mean, it could have been a lady, but most guys wouldn't want to admit that. I know I wouldn't. I got beat up pretty good by a girl in school, and nobody believed the story I told." Foster laughed at the memory.

"You think a chick did this to me?" Lyle asked pointing to his face.

"Well, Lyle, you know chicks today. They sign up for those self defense classes and lift weights. Some of them take up Judo and Kung Fu, or carry guns. I tell ya, one minute they're burning their bras, and the next they're running around all independent. Personally, I miss the days when a lady would ask me to escort her at night and keep her safe."

"So, we are here to talk about the good old days? Because, according to what I know about you, there was a certain girl who should have been escorting you safely to the school bus."

A gusty laugh escaped Foster. "You definitely have a point there Lyle. You're a funny guy, and I like you. It just makes the job harder sometimes. I have a warrant to take some of your DNA and to take pictures of your missing tooth. I have to charge you with assault. So tell me, what happened to your face?"

"I got drunk, and I got in a fight at the bar. Just like I told the local yokels that picked me up the next night."

"Who did you fight with?"

"My good friend Scotty Sims. Look, this ain't the first fight, and it probably won't be the last. But we said our sorrys, and now we are as tight as ever."

"Great. Can I get Scotty's phone number?"

Foster entered the observation room. "Well Booth, what do you think?"

"I like your style Foster. I've never seen an interview like that."

"Yep, and as you saw, it yielded nothing." Foster laughed.

"I don't know. You really touched on some sensitive subjects, and he just didn't respond. I just don't feel it, you know? I would have expected some arrogance when you brought up independent women. Nothing. He just strikes me as a drunk."

Booth and Foster watched as agents swabbed Lyle's mouth and took pictures of the missing tooth.

"Yeah, I know what you're saying Booth. We'll charge him with assault and hold him until we get the DNA results. We'll play it from there, but I'll keep looking for the Twilight Killer."

"Can you send the DNA results and pictures to the Jeffersonian? Also, a picture of his full face."

"Not a problem Booth."


	4. Chapter 4

The Memory in the Amnesia

Chapter Four

Susan H

When Booth returned to Sweets' office, he saw Max sitting in the waiting room.

"Max, you're here." Max stood and shook his hand.

"I know I agreed to stay away. But this is my little girl, and I wasn't there for her for so long. I risked my freedom to never let that happen again. I decided this would be a good time, because if I upset her, you and Dr. Sweets will be right here. What do you think?" Max asked.

"Okay, well I think it's too late to do anything about it," Booth said slowly. "I also think it might be okay. I discovered some things today that make me think it's Russ she is really afraid of."

"I don't understand: Russ would never hurt Tempe."

"I know, but last night in her sleep she screamed out the name Kyle. I think with the confusion, and the amnesia, the name Kyle makes her afraid of Russ. I just saw a suspect we have in custody, and he looks a lot like Russ. Only his name is Lyle. Do you see what I'm saying?"

"Some part of her remembers that her brother used to be named Kyle, and if this rat's name is Lyle, and he looks like Russ…oh the poor kid. She must be in Hell right now."

The office door opened, and a smiling Brennan stepped out. "Thanks Dr. Sweets. That was really a great appointment. Your insights are priceless."

"Booth, what's wrong with my daughter?" Max whispered.

"Sweets says her personality is affected by the memory loss. Prepare to be shocked," Booth whispered back.

"Thank you Dr. Brennan," Sweets glowed. "I'll see you tomorrow at the same time. With your permission, I'd like to talk to Agent Booth."

"Whatever you think is best Dr. Sweets," she said and turned toward the two waiting men.

"Max!"

"Honey, I'm sorry if you didn't want to see me." Brennan grabbed him in a bear hug.

"Dad, I'm happy you're here!"

Max pulled back and said, "Hey, you remembered me."

"I did," Brennan smiled, "I think Dr. Sweets is a genius." She turned toward Sweets and said, "Did you see I remembered my dad?"

"I did Dr. Brennan. This is a huge step."

Max held up a bag, "I brought you a little gift. I used to buy these for you when you were a little girl. Especially when you were sad. They cheered you up."

Brennan looked in the bag, "Candy?" she asked

"Yeah, Sour Apple Saturn Suckers. You loved them."

Brennan hugged him again, "Thanks Dad. Can you come over and have dinner with Booth and me tonight? I found a recipe I want to make. Around 7:00?"

"Sure Honey. You know I'll be there."

Booth just stared at the scene moving his head from Max to Brennan as though watching a tennis game. "So you two can visit while I go in and talk to Sweets right?"

"Of course Booth. We'll be fine," Brennan said.

Sweets closed his door.

"What is going on Sweets?"

"I think she's remembering some of the good things, but still blocking the bad. Actually, it's probably a great way to live. I think her memory will be restored very soon."

"Well, I think I know part of the problem," Booth said and opened his phone. He showed Sweets a picture, "This guy's name is Lyle Lester, and the FBI is holding him as a suspect in Bones' assault."

"He looks a lot like Russ. I get it now, somehow Dr. Brennan thought his name was Kyle, and it set off alarms making her afraid of her family."

"Sweets, I heard you were a genius."

Sweets smiled and nodded. "Yes, I think Dr. Brennan will come to regret that comment, but it felt great in the moment."

"I've asked Angie to clean up this picture with her magic, you know shave the guy, take away the bruises, so we can compare it to a picture of Russ. What do you think? Will that clear it up in her mind?"

"Great thinking Agent Booth. Oh, and I heard you were irresistible."

"Did you talk to her about that?"

"Well, I tried, stud, but I failed," Sweets laughed

"A funny genius," Booth said without humor.

"Look Agent Booth, you slept in her bed last night. You spooned! It's going to take a lot more than an appointment with me to clean that mess."

"It was not like that! She was terrified and asked me to stay. What would you have done?"

"Okay, it doesn't matter what I would have done. The important thing is you did what you thought was best, and maybe it was best. I'm just saying that until she regains more memory, you're stuck with a love-sick Brennan. In the meantime, it looks like you got the guy in custody, and this shouldn't last much longer."

"Do you have any suggestions Sweets? You're a genius remember?"

"Well, if I were you, I'd avoid alcohol. It lowers the inhibitions, and Dr. Brennan was never puritanical to start with. Oh, and keep using your chastity belt,"

"My chastity belt?"

"Yes, that's what Dr. Brennan calls the pillow you keep on your lap," Sweets laughed.

"Yeah, well I like to think of it as body armor."

"Sir Seeley, protect your lady's honor. She may enjoy a trip to the lab soon. Possibly after tomorrow's session. She's done a lot today."

"Goodbye Sweets," Booth turned to the door and stopped with a finger in the air and his back to the doctor, "Oh, and when I said I would owe you one, I've already paid you that favor."

"I don't understand."

"I didn't shoot you," Booth said and walked out the door.

In the SUV, Brennan asked Booth to stop at the grocery store.

"I found a recipe," she said.

"Can I see it?"

She pulled it from her purse and handed it to him. Booth read _Macaroni and Cheese_ at the top of the card. Next to that, he read _Booth_ with a star next to his name.

"I love this recipe."

She took the card back.

"Yeah I figured you did since your name was on it. My dad's coming to dinner."

"I heard. That's great Bones."

Booth's phone rang as soon as they entered the grocery store.

"Booth," he answered.

"Booth, it's Cam and Angie. You're on speaker. Can you talk?" Booth watched as Brennan examined cheese.

"A little. I can listen."

"It'll have to do for now Booth. Angie examined the pictures of Lyle Lester's gums where he lost the tooth."

"And?"

"It's not the tooth Booth. Sorry for the rhyme," Cam said.

"What do you mean? The tooth they found is the same tooth Lyle was missing."

"Yes, the right lateral incisor," Cam said.

Booth checked Brennan, and she was still absorbed with cheese.

"Okay, it's getting a little squintish here. Tell me what's happening."

"Booth," Angie said, "The tooth is correct, and the DNA matches, but his gums are completely healed. He lost that tooth a long time ago. If he lost it two days ago, his gum would be kind of pulpy and swollen. We'd probably see a blood clot already formed."

"I don't understand. The DNA matches. How can that be true?"

"Booth," Cam said, "Lyle must have an identical twin."

"And his name is Kyle," Booth answered. "Have you called Foster?"

"First thing I did Booth. She still needs protection," Cam said.

"Angie, call before you get out of your car when you stop by, I'll send an agent to walk you up to the apartment."

"Love your agents Booth. I'll be there around 5:00."

Brennan looked up from the cheese. "Booth, can you pick out the wine?"

_Great_, thought Booth. "Only if you come with me my lady, I'm still protecting you, you know." Booth regretted his chivalrous wording when he saw Brennan glow.

Once they were back in Booth's SUV, Brennan asked if she could drive.

"Nope," Booth answered.

"You didn't even consider it."

"You have a head injury."

"Well how long can you hold that against me?"

"I'm not holding it against you. I'm just stating the fact. You love facts."

"Yes, but it's also a fact that I haven't been dizzy all day."

"True, but you are still missing a, oh what's that called again, oh yeah, a memory!"

"I remember the way home."

"Just look at what happened to your car Bones."

"My car is a crime scene."

"Exactly, and I can't have that happen to my vehicle. Nope."

"Have you always been this insufferable?"

"Absolutely, but you were always just a little worse."

Brennan crossed her arms and remained quiet for the ride home. When Booth parked, he saw that she had actually fallen asleep.

"Come on Bones," he woke her. "I'll put the groceries away, and you can nap." He looked out the window until he caught sight of the agents that followed them everywhere. He waved them over.

"You two secure the apartment before I take her up there," he directed. He felt the danger growing. Kyle was missing, and Foster's agents never found Brennan's phone. Booth worried about all the information it contained.

Once he received the all-clear from his agents, he and Brennan entered the apartment. Booth checked the place himself. Brennan went to bed. Booth put away the groceries, and enjoyed some quality time with the remote control.

At 5:10, Booth's phone ended all that.

"Booth."

"Hey hunky FBI guy, I'm here."

"Hi Angie. Leave on your headlights and left turn signal. I'll send an agent. Are your doors locked?" He asked

"Yup!"

Booth opened the door and sent an agent down to escort Angie upstairs, and he waited at the open door.

"Hey Booth. I can't stay long, but I brought my computer and magical pictures."

Booth stepped aside to allow Angela in.

"Bones is sleeping in her room. Do you mind waking her?"

At that moment, Brennan came out of her room wearing makeup with her hair down.

"Oh hi Angela, my dad is coming for dinner, do you want to stay?"

"No Sweetie, I can't. You look great. I just wanted to show you some pictures that I think will help your memory."

Brennan sat at the kitchen table, "Okay."

Booth sat next to Brennan. Angela opened her computer and the screen flashed white.

"Okay Sweetie, I need you to prepare yourself. This first picture may be of your attacker."

Brennan grabbed Booth's hand, "Okay, I'm ready."

Angie clicked the keyboard and a photo scrolled down the left side of the screen. A doctored photo of Lyle Lester. Booth squeezed Brennan's hand.

"The original picture was pretty beat up. His right eye was swollen shut, but I copied his left eye, waved my magic wand, and here you go. I cleaned up the unshaven face, and did the best I could with his mouth. Couldn't get rid of all the swelling though. What do you think Brennan, is this the guy?"

"That is definitely Kyle, Angie. He's in custody then?"

"We are getting to that part Sweetie. I have another picture to show you first."

Angela clicked some more, and a picture unfolded down the right side of the screen. Russ Brennan smiled at them. "They look alike, don't they Sweetie?"

Booth felt Bone's had go cold. "Yes they do. But the picture on the right…I know he is my brother."

"That's right" Booth said. "We think you got confused because your brother, Russ, used to be named Kyle. When you were a baby, your parents needed to change your identities."

"Yes, I remember. My name was Joy."

"Are you afraid of your brother, Bones?" Booth asked.

"No, I'm not. I miss him."

"Then my work here is almost done," Angie said.

"Booth, you didn't tell me you caught Kyle," Brennan said.

"We didn't. This isn't Kyle. It's Lyle, Kyle's identical twin. We are still looking for Kyle, and we are still protecting you."

"I see," Brennan said and sat quietly for a moment. "Well, I have to start dinner, my dad will be here soon." Brennan jumped up and started opening cupboards and pulling out dishes.

Angie stopped her and hugged her. "I'll see you tomorrow. Booth won't let anything happen to you."

"I know Angie. I just want to be busy right now. Goodnight."

Booth instructed an agent to take Angie to her car.

"Do you want some help Bones?"

"No, I'd really like to work alone. Thanks Booth,"

Booth picked up the remote and said, "Looks like it's you and me again."

He was sleeping in 10 minutes.

Knocks on the door woke him. Brennan came out of the kitchen. "No Bones, I'll get it!" Booth ordered. He looked through the peephole and saw Max.

"Max, I told you to call me so an agent could escort you up here," Booth said after opening the door.

"Look Son, I know you were concerned for my safety, but being escorted by federal agents would have felt too much like being arrested. Besides, look at this lovely female agent," Max pointed to the petite blonde agent, "What if you would have sent her? As a retired outlaw from a different generation, I have a reputation to protect. I'm sorry Sweetheart," he said to the woman, "It's not personal. I'm pretty sure you could take me down with one hand behind your back." The agent glowed.

"Okay, Max, stop spewing your charm everywhere. Come on in."

"Hi Dad. You're just in time. Everything will be ready in about 10 minutes. I hope everyone likes asparagus." She walked over and kissed her father, and he handed her a bottle of wine.

"Oh good, more wine," said Booth, "our cups floweth over tonight."

That evening, Booth ate his best meal in ages. He drank milk, and personally escorted Max to his car.

Inside the apartment again, he could hear the shower running. Once he heard it turn off, he headed to the guest bathroom for his own shower. He dressed in soft flannel grey pajama bottoms, a soft flannel white shirt, and fuzzy red socks. His feet ached tonight, and he though the extra warmth would help. He also took some ibuprofen.

Brennan lay on the couch watching TV, eating a sour apple sucker. Booth lifted her feet, sat down, and placed her feet on his lap. He elevated his own feet on the coffee table. "Bones, do I even need to tell you how delicious dinner was tonight?"

"No, your expression of total rapture with each bite told the whole story."

She sat up and plopped a pillow onto his lap and laid her head on it. He watched the cardboard stick moving around as she worked the sour apple candy in her mouth.

"You sure do enjoy that candy," he smiled.

She popped it out of her mouth and popped it into his.

"Try it!"

She worked the candy around his mouth like a lover. He bit the stem to stop her. She pulled it out and put it back in her mouth.

"When I was little, I used to pretend it was lipstick," she said, and rubbed it along his lower and upper lip.

"Um Bones, I never pretended anything was lipstick."

She sat up and straddled the pillow on his lap.

"I'm sorry," she said and started to lick the sticky film from his lips.

"Bones," he said against her lips, "Please stop. I'm full of delicious food, I'm wearing my most comfortable clothes, you're a beautiful woman, and that's a beautiful television. I don't care what the magazines say, this is what every man desires. My willpower has turned to oatmeal. So, I'm begging you, against my will, please stop."

She pulled away and looked into his eyes. "You think I'm beautiful?"

"Of course Bones."

"Your willpower is mush?"

"No, it's nonexistent now,"

She rubbed her hands across his soft shirt.

"Well, you said please. I really don't want to make you feel bad. I can remember a lot of things now, but I still don't remember why I can't just rip off your clothes and do as I please. But I'm sure it will come to me soon."

She jumped off the couch.

"Well, I guess I'll go to sleep now." She trotted off to her room.

Booth just stared at the ceiling. "Yeah, thanks a lot," he said out-loud and thought about his most gruesome murder cases until he calmed down enough to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

The Memory in the Amnesia

Chapter Five

Susan H

"Booth," Brennan yelled from her room. Booth jumped awake, but remembered the table and saved his shin.

"What's wrong Bones?" he asked, careful not to get too close.

"My nose itched."

"Um, did you call me in to scratch it?"

"No, that night. When I mailed the letter. I remember it all."

Booth moved toward the bed, "is it safe to approach?" he asked.

Brennan scooted over, "I won't hit you."

Booth sat on the edge of her bed, careful not to touch her. She buried her head into his shoulder anyway. Booth gave in and put an arm around her.

"Tell me what happened."

"I left the lab around 1:30 in the morning. I was working on some 2000 year old bones, then I got an idea for my book, and I wanted to write it all while it was fresh in my mind. I was so involved in my work that day that I forgot to mail a letter. On my way home, I saw a mailbox. There was no traffic, so I just stopped my car and walked up to it. I got the envelope out of my purse, dropped it in, and then my nose itched.

"I reached up to scratch it, and that's when Kyle wrapped his arm around my neck. My arm prevented him from cutting off my air. I smelled his rotten breath against my face. He smelled as if he hadn't bathed in weeks. He said, 'My name is Kyle'. I bent forward and used my weight and arm to smash his arm into the mailbox. His grip loosened some, and I kicked backward into his kneecap. I was able to turn then, and I punched him in his face. I got his nose, and blood spurted all over me.

"I ran around the mailbox and almost got into my car, but he pulled me back, and slammed me against the mailbox. I kicked him in the groin, and he bent over and fell backward into the car. I grabbed my cell phone from my waist holster, and I clubbed his eye with it. Then I smashed him in the mouth with it and he hit my hand and the phone skittered into the street. I think it slid into the sewer. He spit his tooth out, and sprayed me with more blood, but, I wanted as much DNA as possible. So I dug my nails into both of his arms and raked them as hard as I could. He reached up, and banged my head on the roof of my car. He just drove away then. I was dizzy, but saw my purse laying next to the mailbox and grabbed it. I vaguely remember flashing lights, and the next thing I knew, I was safe in the hospital. And then you rushed in and took care of everything."

The account spilled out of Brennan's mouth quickly, and at the end, she lost control. She sobbed against Booth.

"I don't understand, I want to put this whole thing in a box, but I can't. Why can't I put this away? I've faced death a number of times. It always fits in a box."

"I don't know Bones. Maybe you used up your boxes. Maybe this was just too big to fit," He said rocking her. "Post Traumatic Stress is normal in situations like this."

"Will it get better?"

"Yeah you know you'll get better. When we catch Kyle, you'll feel a lot better. You won't feel threatened by him anymore. We will get him Temperance." He wrapped his other arm around her and kissed the top of her head.

"Do you want some of your medicine?"

"I don't know if I should. I don't want to depend on pills to deal with stress."

"Well, I wouldn't want that for you either. But, you are in a crisis, and this isn't normal stress. Maybe it would be okay for a little while. Just until you've worked past the trauma."

She looked at him through red and puffy eyes. She sniffed.

"Okay, I'll take it. Where's Jasper?"

Booth found Jasper under a pillow and gave Brennan her medicine. She curled up against his chest.

"I wish I could have been there," he whispered.

"You've been there the entire time."

Booth pushed her over a little, and pulled his legs up on the bed. He turned out the lamp.

In the morning, Booth woke up on his right side. Brennan lay on her back staring at Jasper. Her face and eyes were swollen.

"Good morning," Booth said.

"Is it morning?"

"Are you okay?"

"I didn't sleep much. I've been running details over in my head, looking for a clue, something I missed, that will lead us to Kyle. I guess I'm pretty useless without a bone to study."

Booth propped his head up with his hand. "You should have woken me."

"I wanted to. I almost did. At least one of us could be rested, and since you're in charge of protection, I thought it should be you."

"That's very rational," Booth answered.

"I'll be right back," Brennan said and climbed over Booth and off the bed. Booth heard the sink running in her master bathroom. He picked up Jasper and tried to stare him down. Booth blinked first. He headed for his own bathroom. He planned the day as he shaved and brushed his teeth. _Foster will want to interview Bones_ he thought, _maybe after her appointment with Sweets._ Booth decided to call Foster and make the arrangements.

He found Brennan curled back up in bed sleeping. He closed her door softly. He took a cantaloupe from the refrigerator and cut it up into bite sized chunks. He also found grapes and blueberries and mixed up a simple fruit salad. He felt like a little boy pattering around the kitchen in fuzzy socks and pajamas.

He opened the door and said good morning to the agents posted there. "I'm starting a pot of coffee, would you like some?" he asked.

"Yes sir, with cream," said one.

"Cream and sugar for me," said the other one.

"Thank you," they said in unison.

Booth found 2 travel mugs in the cupboard for his agents, and a heavy glass mug for himself. Just as the coffee finished brewing, Brennan shuffled into the kitchen. Booth grabbed another mug and poured her a cup of black coffee. She sat at the table and sipped.

"I made some fruit salad. I thought it would taste good with cornflakes."

"Thanks Booth."

"I'll be right back," he said and took the travel mugs to the agents. He held one forward and said "cream and sugar," and one of the agents thanked him and took it. He handed the last cup to the other agent, "just cream" he said.

Back in the kitchen he set bowls and spoons on the table and pulled out the cornflakes. He opened the fridge, and put the milk and fruit salad out. Brennan grabbed the box and poured herself some flakes.

"Bones, can you tell Agent Foster what happened that night?"

"It's necessary. I don't like telling the story. I wish I could forget it again."

"I'd like to ask him to schedule an appointment right after you see Sweets. I thought maybe Sweets could help you prepare for it."

"That sounds quite reasonable."

"Now that sounds like the old Bones. Has all your memory is returned?"

"Almost," she said. He took his bowl to the sink. She followed him. "I'm just missing one piece."

He turned around and asked "What's that?"

"This," she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him before he could duck. He pulled her close and shut his eyes, and, for once, didn't resist. After forever, she pulled away.

"Okay, now I remember." She hugged him and said, "Thank you."

"You're welcome."

"Oh, and don't worry about that."

"What?" he asked.

"You know. That. It's just your brain sending messages to certain nerves in response to sexual stimuli, which in turn causes a release of hormones which results in a semi-voluntary physiological reaction on your part. I won't take it personally."

"You definitely sound like the Bones I know. Clinical, clean, and French. But you're wrong about one thing."

"What's that?"

"You should take it very personally."

They both laughed and went their separate ways to get dressed for the day.

When it was time to leave for Sweets appointment, Brennan asked if she could drive.

Booth held the apartment door open for her, "Nope"

"My memory is back."

He held open the passenger door for her. Brennan climbed in and said,

"I take this as a no."

Booth got into the driver's side, "That's why you're the genius Bones."

"Oh Booth," Brennan looked up alarmed, "Did I really call Sweets a genius, or was that just one of my surreal, psychedelic, drug induced dreams. Please say it was a dream."

"Bones, it may have been in one of your dreams, but you did call him a genius."

"Well, there will be no working with him now."

A laugh caught in Booth's throat.

"Hey, I'm fine. I never called him a genius. Just tell him you didn't mean it. Tell him you were intoxicated by the smell of my cologne or something."

Brennan smacked his arm.

"Hey, I'm driving here. You want to make me wreck?"

"Well, if you are worried about wrecking, perhaps I should be the one driving."

"Look, you are being stalked by a serial killer. Right? What if he tries to run us off the road? Huh? What then? We are going to need some crack FBI maneuvers, and I'm just the guy to provide them."

"You know, it's a good thing you display some excellent qualities, you really need them to cancel out your irritating traits."

"So, you think I have excellent qualities huh?" Booth smiled.

Brennan just shook her head and stared out the window.

Outside Sweet's office, both Max and Russ stood in the waiting room.

"Russ!" Brennan said and ran up and hugged him. "I'm so sorry."

"Hey, Tempe. Don't be sorry. I'm just so glad you are safe."

"Hi Dad," Brennan said and hugged him.

Booth left Brennan with her family and headed to his appointment with Agent Foster. Earlier that morning, Foster invited him to sit in the observation room again while he interview Lyle.

Booth watched Lyle waiting at the table. Lyle's hand shook and sweat poured down his face. He kept wiping at it with his sleeves. Foster entered the room.

"Hello Lyle," he said. Lyle nodded. Foster set a cup in front of him.

"I told you already, I don't drink FBI coffee," he stuttered.

"I remember," Foster said, and glanced at Booth through the one-way mirror. He reached inside his suit jacket, and pulled a flask out of a hidden pocket. He poured some of its contents into the cup. Lyle tried to pick up the cup, but his shaking hands prevented him. Foster reached back into his jacket and produced a straw, unwrapped it, and dropped it in the cup. He then handed Lyle a clean handkerchief. Lyle bent forward and sipped from the straw. He mopped his sweat with the hanky, and took another sip.

"Single malt. You could have had me with rot-gut," Lyle said. He was looking better, his hands calmed down, and his breathing evened out. Foster poured a little more into the cup, and this time Lyle lifted the cup and drank.

"Lyle, why didn't you tell me you had an identical twin?"

"Kyle? Kyle? No, I haven't seen Kyle in 20 years. My mom promised I would never have to see him again!" Lyle started shaking.

Foster poured 2 more sips into the cup.

"So Kyle was bad? Mean?"

"No, Agent Foster. Bad is making a smaller boy eat dirt. Mean is pantsing a boy in front of the girls' gym class. Kyle is evil." Lyle mopped more sweat from his face.

"So tell me then, what is evil?"

"Evil starts small. At first it looks like something else. Like mean, or bad, like frying ants with a magnifying glass. Smashing frogs between heavy rocks. But it keeps growing. Opening a jar of angry wasps in your brother's sleeping bag. Missing pets. Dismembered pets. Until finally…." Lyle wiped tears from his eyes. Foster poured a couple more sips. Lyle dabbed his eyes with the hanky, and took a sip.

"What happened, Lyle? Son, I told you I liked you. Tell me what happened."

"Becky Jenkins. She had brown curly hair, and big blue eyes. The perfect number of freckles. She always wore pink and white. When I was an 11 year-old boy, her smile brought sunshine. I would do anything to get her to smile like that. We spent a whole summer together in Virginia. She lived on the property next to us. She didn't like Kyle, but he didn't bother us much. He probably spent his time in the woods ripping apart forest creatures.

"She came over one morning, wearing a pretty white top with pink ribbon bows, a pink ribbon in her hair, pink shorts, and white sandals. We like to play by the creek, but my mother told us to stay away from it because it was swollen from recent rains. Well we were kids. We headed for the creek. We agreed we wouldn't get close to the water.

"Sometimes the creek was only a foot deep, but this day it roared like a river. In the center, on a large rock, was Kyle. He was holding Becky's white Westie dog, making motions like he was going to throw it in the water. Becky screamed, 'Fluffy', and panicked. I tried to stop her, but she started hopping the rocks to save her dog. I wanted to follow her. I wanted to save her, but I didn't know how. I screamed for her to come back." Lyle sobbed for a minute into the handkerchief. Foster lifted the flask, but Lyle put his hand up and shook his head no.

"As soon as she got close, Kyle threw the dog in the water. Becky lost her balance, and Kyle grabbed her ponytail and threw her in. I saw her head hit a jagged rock, and the current carried her pink and white body downstream. I ran along the bank screaming her name. For a moment, in a calmer section of water, her shirt was caught by a branch. I waded in to try and save her, but Kyle had caught up to me. He knocked me down from behind and dragged me out of the water. He sat on my chest until the current took Becky again, and he didn't let me up until she was out of sight.

"I started to run back to the house, screaming for my mom, but Kyle tackled me. He smashed me in the mouth with a rock, and knocked out my tooth. He said if I told on him, he would tell everyone it was me. He would tell them he hit me in the mouth to try and get away and save Becky.

"Kyle ran to the house crying and screaming. 'Mommy,' he screamed, 'Becky fell in the water. Hurry, Mommy, Hurry.' I was crying and bleeding, but I couldn't tell the truth. Even when I looked at her little pink and white casket, even when Kyle and I were both chosen as pallbearers, I couldn't say anything.

"A couple of days after the funeral, Kyle called me to the woodshed. He had Fluffy. She hadn't drowned. He had an axe. 'I just want to remind you never to tell what really happened to Becky, Lyle.' He laid that dog on a stump, and lopped off its head, and laughed. Then we both saw our mother standing on the path to the woodshed. She had seen and heard everything. Kyle disappeared soon after, and that's when my mother promised me I would never have to see Kyle again. That's my definition of evil," Lyle said, and held out his cup. Foster poured in a shot. Lyle threw it back.

"Lyle, you need medical attention. You need to detox. Son, I know you didn't ask, but I found a place that will take you. They will pick you up right here, and take you in. They have a great program for addiction, but they also have excellent psychiatric help." He laid a packet of papers on the table. "If you sign these Lyle, you will commit yourself. You will get the help you need to finally beat Kyle. You can refuse, and I will release you. But what will you return to?"

Lyle accepted a pen and signed the papers. Booth sat silent. He knew, now, that he could trust Foster with Brennan. He knew she'd be able to talk to Foster.


	6. Chapter 6

This is the final chapter in this story. The next story in the series is called Booths Are Us. Please let me know by your reviews if you are ready for the next story. Thank you so much for reading.---Susan

The Memory in the Amnesia

Chapter Six

Susan H

Booth returned to Sweet's waiting room as the office door opened.

"Look Sweets, I'm saying that anthropologists understand the human condition by immersing themselves in the culture and studying centuries of that culture's history. You try to understand by talking to one person for an hour a week. You don't even meet with family or tribe members. How can you ever truly comprehend all the facets of that individual?" Brennan was saying.

"It's good to have you back Dr. Brennan," Sweets closed his door.

Booth stood beside Brennan, with his hands in his pockets. They both looked at the closed door. "So," Booth said, "Do you think you undid the genius comment?" he asked.

"I certainly hope so."

They both turned, on unspoken cue, and headed to Foster's office.

"Hey Dr. B." Hodgins yelled from the forensics platform.

Brennan jumped onto the platform and set off the alarm. Booth quickly swiped his card to shut it up.

"Hey Hodgins," Brennan smiled. "I just gave my statement to the FBI, and wanted to stop here before heading home." Brennan stared at a skull on the exam table as she spoke. She bent close and pointed to a minute particle in the bone.

"Dr. Hodgins, identify this please, then you and Zack…."

She stopped. The room was silent as Brennan's face worked through the memory. She looked around the lab,

"I mean you and Clark should… I'm sorry. I'm sure you know what to do here. I'd like to go to my office."

Booth put an arm around her shoulders and they walked to her office.

"I just remembered Zack." .

"I saw."

Brennan sat at her desk with her chin in her hand.

"You know, memory isn't all it's cracked up to be." She blinked away tears.

"Well you know memories, Bones. They are like food."

"Like food? That's not something Sweets told you is it?"

"No, no, no. This is totally mine. Some memories, like Brussels sprouts, you eat and swallow quickly. And some memories, like an excellent dish of macaroni and cheese, you savor over and over." He smiled. Brennan smiled back.

"Look Bones, These last few days have been awkward. I don't know if I always made the best choices. Are we, I don't know, awkward now?"

"Why should we be awkward Booth? We both acted on the information we had. I needed physical comfort. I don't know how I would have made it through without the physical comfort. That's a normal human need. You were the only person with whom I felt a connection. I realize I kept trying to take that to a different level, but you kept things at an appropriate place. Maybe that's why I felt the connection. Maybe I knew I was safe with you. Maybe I always know that. Thank you."

"Ahh, it was nothing," Booth smiled. "Come on, do you want to go shopping for a new phone?" They started walking to the parking lot.

"Can I drive?"

"Nope."

"My memory is back."

"I hate to bring up hurtful things Bones, but exactly when did you remember Zack?"

"That's very wrong of you Booth. You told me to treat that like Brussels sprouts, and you just served a second helping."

"You know, I liked it better when metaphor was lost on you. Now you use it against me."

"Well, if you let me drive, I'm sure I won't be mad about the second helping"

"Nah, I'm pretty comfortable with your anger."

They stopped at the SUV, and Booth opened the passenger door for her. "My lady," He smiled.

He closed his door and turned the ignition.

"You know, I like Brussels sprouts, maybe apple pie would have been a better comparison."

"My metaphor, my choice," Booth answered. He checked for his agents in the rearview mirror.

Later that evening, Angie and Brennan visited in the kitchen using a computer to program Brennan's new phone. Booth visited with the remote control on the couch.

"Sweetie, these suckers are incredible. They are addictive."

"Yeah, my dad gave them to me. He used to buy them for me when I was sad."

"That is so sweet. Oh!" Angie's head jerked back and she was left holding an empty stick. "Guess I was a little enthusiastic," she said around the candy. The 2 friends laughed. Booth puttered to the bathroom.

Both women jumped up when they heard metal clanging on the balcony. The sliding doors rattled and ripped open. A man busted through. His left eye was swollen shut, and his mouth was puffy and bruised. Angie took aim, and spat the candy ball into his good eye. Brennan took the opportunity to sweep his feet out from under him. She started kicking him.

"You vile, disgusting, pulsating, seething, barrel of sewage," she emphasized each word with a kick.

"You really are a writer Brennan! You tell him honey!" Angie yelled, and kicked the man once herself.

Brennan pressed her foot into the man's throat.

"You know," she said panting, "I could press with all my weight and prevent the air from leaving you body. Your heart will keep pumping, and you will use up the oxygen in your blood. Your lungs will burn and beg to expel the carbon dioxide, and your blood will need a new supply of oxygen. Your face will turn pink, then red, and then purple as your body pleads harder for oxygen. I could do that you know, until you lose consciousness, and your bladder and bowels give up control; until all you'll need is a mortician. Will anyone miss you?" she asked.

"Whoa Bones," Booth said with his gun aimed, "a little dark, aren't you?" The two agents at the door slowly moved into the room with their guns drawn.

"Is that Kyle?" one of them asked.

"It sure smells like him," Brennan answered. "I really should just put you out of your misery," she said to Kyle.

"Bones, you could do that, but I don't want to shoot you. Or, you could back away, and I'll let you cuff him." Booth said

Brennan thought quietly for a moment and backed away.

"Give me the cuffs."

Booth complied. Brennan used her foot to roll Kyle over onto his stomach and cuffed his hands behind his back.

"Booth that was a lot better than the pills."

"Glad to hear it Bones. Come on Prince Charming," Booth said, and the agents helped Booth stand Kyle up.

"Take this guy in and call Foster," Booth directed.

Booth looked at the balcony.

"He used a grappling hook to climb up here. Stupid, he knew he'd be caught."

Later, after the FBI had processed the apartment for evidence, Max and Russ fixed the balcony doors.

"I don't know honey. You can call in a professional, later, but for tonight, no one is coming through those doors." Max said.

"Thanks Dad."

"Well Bones, we got him." Booth said.

"We got him," she said.

"How are you? I can stay." Booth said.

"No. Booth. Thanks. My brother and father will be here, Kyle is locked up. I'm okay. You have Parker tomorrow. I want you to just enjoy him."

"Do you know when you're coming back to work?"

"I haven't decided for sure, but probably soon."

Booth and Brennan embraced platonically at the door and said goodbye.

6:00 Monday Morning, Brennan's phone rang.

"Brennan" she said.

"Good morning Bones. Are you coming back to work today?"

"Why do you ask?"

"Grisly murder; decomposed remains; I'll bring the coffee, are you feeling tempted yet?"

"Pick me up in a half hour."


End file.
